When Stars Align
by Lyla Conners
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Starfire (Kory) entered the YJ universe? This is the story. It's long and focuses on many things that never really got resolved at the end of Season Two, so I hope you enjoy! CAUTION! This is a DickXKory story:/ I love Z, but these too just belong together:) XOXO!
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear day.

Mt. Justice

Feb. 13 19:08

"Jeez, Blue, could you move over! There's only so much space here!"

"Hey, hesse, not my choice! The sphere doesn't exactly come with automated seating arrangements!"

"Kid, Blue. Knock it off," Nightwing gestured for Superboy to keep flying. "And by the way, it does."

Kid Flash grumbled unhappily in his seat while Blue Beetle tried his best to give every one their room. He wouldn't admit it, but he still felt the least at home in the group. Especially squished next to M'gann and Gar. There had been some comet, or asteroid that had crashlanded. According to Nightwing, the thing was smoking and dangerous. Since Miss Martian didn't have the bioplane, (on a loan to Batgirl, Aqualad and Bumblebee) she was forced to take the NewGenisphere with the rest of them, making for a crowded flight.

And the fact Conner insists on taking that stupid dog everywhere, Wally thought. Conner flashed him a dirty look and Megan giggled. Oh crap. He had forgotten they already established a telepathic link.

The stupid dog has saved my life more times than you could probably count to, Conner thought back haughtily. Wally turned red and sank into his seat, nudging BlueBeetle.

"What is it?!"

"Nothing! I keep hitting you in accident- Man is it cramped in here!"

Nightwings annoyance rippled through the link, and they shut up. Gar kept looking back and forth, and as a kid who really didn't know much better, he spoke up:

"So uh...are we there yet?"

"Yes." Nightwing pointed towards a huge, smoking crater in the middle of what used to be a nice park. Rocks and other debris were piled in clusters all around them. Black smoke and white steam curled around eachother, fogging the hidden item inside the crater. Superboy landed the sphere and they clambered out.

"What...what is it?" Beast boy asked.

Gar, telepathic link, remember? M'gann reminded him. We don't know what's inside there.

Can you establish a link with it? Nightwing wondered.

No, she sounded strained. But it's organic. Alien? Nothing I've ever come in contact with before.

Stay on alert, Nightwing warned.

Yeah, Blue thought. Aliens are pretty nasty. Hate dealing with those things.

Ahem! Wally nodded at Conner and Megan.

Oh! Blue stammered. No- you guys are super cool! Kryptonians and Martians all the way! I only meant-

It's okay, Megan smiled. We have bigger issues. Look.

Indeed, something was emerging from the rocks the formed the outline if the crater. The team braced themselves for a gruesome sight.

What emerged shocked them.

She was female, quite obviously. The alien climbed down from the rocks and looked around. The team stood there, stunned. The creature that had emerged from the now clearly visible rocket was beyond beautiful. She was tall, built but in a very feminine way. She was clad in purple, fitted metal that curved around to fit her body. Her bikini like wear showed off her long, orangey bronze skinned legs, and her arms were brought together, bound. She had ruby red hair thay reached down to her knees, with some strands hanging in front of her face. Her lips were full and pink, her cheekbones high and elegant. Black, full lashes surrounded her bright green sceleras, with no pupils. Her expression, though fierce, was entirely focused.

"Woah," Wally said.

That pretty much summed it up for the rest of them.

"Nightwing!" A new voice rung, and Dick Grayson turned to see Zatanna running toward them, with Aqualad and Batgirl in tow.

"Rothief y'adnam!" The alien girl cried and flew up in the air, making a beeline for Zatanna and the rest.

"Go!" Conner shouted, confused by Dicks stunned silence.

The Team flew into action.

"Miss Martian-"

"Got it!" Megan flew up into the air, closing her eyes in concentration. When she opened them, they glowed green. The alien was stopped off from her plight of fury, suspended in the air. The girl levitated for a moment, confused. Then she yelled in anger and strained against her telepathic hold. Beads of sweat formed on M'gann's forhead and she struggled to keep hold.

"She's breaking it with sheer force!" Miss Martians voice was ragged. "I can't hold out much longer!"

"Can she do that?!" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

"Apparently she can!" Conner growled. "Which means I have to take her down before she hurts Meagan!"

"Conner wait!" Nightwing shouted, but Superboy lept into the air, shooting towards the alien girl with incredible force. Her eyes widened, and quickly narrowed again. With a fierce cry she shattered Megans mental hold, and the Martian fell to Earth. The gold-skinned beauty focused her attention on Conner, grabbing his fist, absorbing the shock and sending him hurdling down to the ground again.

With a thunderous boom the boy of steel crashed into the earth beside Megan. The rest of the team watched, paralyzed. Zatanna rushed over.

"Yes," she was saying into her League . "Stronger than Kryptonian, strong. Alright. Zatanna out." She turned to Nightwing. "None of the Leaguers are available. We're on our own."

"Fantastic, " Nightwing slid his two batons into place. His eyes surveyed the sky, narrowing in on the flying teen.

"So, I was thinking...if we survive this..."

"Hold that thought, Z." Nightwing said. "Here she comes!"

"Incoming! Beautiful alien, coming in hot! And I mean HOT!" Wally shouted. The girl stopped her beeline to a hover above the two incapacitated aliens below her. She met Dick's gaze.

"Meri'aht yett'ffa. Terr'aghi dai!" She shouted.

"Zatanna, can you-" He couldn't finish the sentence. Batgirl tackled him as a beam of purple lasery fire shot over his head. He stared up at her.

"Thanks Babs,"

"And they call you Boy Wonder," she rolled her eyes and got off of him.

"Yo! Since when did she have laser hands?!" Kid Flash protested.

"Since when does it matter!" Blue shouted back. "Stand back- I'm using my sonic blast!"

The team ducked as Blue Beetle released a deafening sonic cannon onto the unsuspecting extraterrestrial. The pressure threw her back a hundred yards, crashing into a building through the window.

"Strike!" Blue air fisted.

"I doubt its over yet," Aqualad pointed. "Look!"

The girl was standing up, looking relatively unchanged, only madder. She yelled and blasted her way through the wreckage. Shaking off the dust she locked onto her target and sped off in his direction- shooting a screeching bolt straight at Blue Beetle.

"AaAaaHhhH!" Blue screamed as he went down, smoking and struggling against his boiling armour.

"This is getting out of hand! Take her down!" Nightwing ordered. He started a long run toward the girl, picking up speed as he went. The girl was channeling rage through unbelievable power. She had to be stopped before she caused any more damage.

Zatanna backed up.

"Dnib reh ni sepor!" She yelled. Docking rope immediantly flew up and entangled the beautiful stranger, but she ripped through them just as quickly.

"T'elinah ruh'iand er't kor!" She said, growing panicked. With a start, Dick realized despite the carnage the alien was causing, the woman was frightened.

Kid Flash zipped by, landing three or four blows on the landed flier. She staggered. Wally gripped his hands.

"What is this girl made of?" He cried. "Titaniam?"

"Meh re'ien Tamaran!" The rubylocked alien shouted. "Morr'ut lerr via'an!"

Bumblebee and aqualad rushed forward and blasted her, Batgirl throwing batgrenades. The girl shouted in pain and flew into the air, her eyes glowing brighter than before. She tensed her fists, summoning more power than before.

"Guys, stop!" Nightwing shouted. "I have an idea. Back off,"

The team retreated, backing off carefully. Dick puy away his batons, walking up cautiously.

"Hey, we aren't going to hurt you," he called up. "Well, not anymore."

The alien raised an eyebrow, and levitated to the ground.

"Dariyy'r gorin'dsr yette?" She asked suspiciously.

"No more fighting. Look," he removed his utility belt, tossing it away. "No more weapons. Just you and me. My name is Nightwing."

"Nyeitweeng?" She tried her best at the pronunciation.

"Close enough," he smiled. To his surprise, she smiled softly back.

"Meh Koriand'r," she gestured to herself.

"Koriand'r?" He pointed to her. "That's your name?"

She smiled again.

He flexed his finger, a lockpick springing out of it. She tensed.

"Easy," he tried a soothing voice. "I just want to get those shackles off you. Okay?"

She gazed at him suspiciously, but allowed him to take her hand. After a few minutes, the shackles fell to the floor. She rubbed her wrists.

"There. Now how's tha-" his sentence was cut off short by the beautiful aliens lips. She kissed him, soft and long. Though at first he slightly resistant, as he was if not anything else a man, he consented. And if truth be told, enjoyed himself.

"Dude," Wally whispered, helping Blue up. "How does he do that?"

"I think that's his superpower, hesse,"

Dick and the girl parted, and she smirked.

"Hi Nightwing. You're really cute, you know that?"

"You- you speak English?" He stammered.

"I do now," she shrugged. "My people absorb knowledge through skin contact,"

"And you had to kiss me to do that?!"

"No," she laughed. "But it was a lot more fun."

"Nightwing?" Zatanna stepped forward. "Are you two...um...done? Superboy and Miss Martian need medical attention."

"Allow me!" Koriand'r flew over to the two heroes.

"Woah woah woah, super hot, crazy lady." Wally sped to a stop in front of her. "You're the one who put our friends in this condition! We are supposed to trust you?!"

She blinked. "Yes," She moved forward.

"I don't think so lady. You may be gorgeous, but that doesn't mean we can let you near our friends!" Gar stood beside Wally.

"You attacked me!" Her eyes lit up again.

"Guys. Stop." Dick parted between the two. "Koriand'r, these are our team members. We will assist them, though we appreciate your concern."

"Fine." She shrugged.

Aqualad, Batgirl and Bumblebee loaded the injured members onto the Bioplane while Nightwing and thr rest of the team gathered around the stranger.

"So...how exactly did you get here?" Gar put one hand behind his head.

"I escaped from my prison," Koriand'r flexed her shoulder. "Ouch,"

"You're hurt," Nightwing put his hands on her shoulder. "Feels dislocated."

"Probably when your Reach friend blasted me," she glared at blue.

"He's not with the Reach," Wally said. "And...wait did you say you were in prison?"

"No. I was in a prison. I am..." she faltered. "A captive."

"Who kidnapped you?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm free now," she grinned before wincing again.

"We can treat that back at base." Nightwing said, wrapping her arms around him. "Here. Don't put any pressure on it."

"Not a problem," she groaned. The two hobbled off towards the sphere, Zatanna looking after them with a frown.

"Is that a hint of jealousy, I detect?" Wally nugded Zatanna.

"No," she scowled. "I just don't trust her. She's too..."

"Pretty?" Gar looked after her dreamily.

"Powerful?" Blue suggested.

"Somethinh. She's too something." Zatanna popped her knuckles. "She just better stay away from Dick. I don't want him hurt."

"Two of them already hit it off," Wally chuckled.

"Why him and not me, I'll never know," Gar sighed.

"I don't know mi hermano," Blue laughed, guiding him toward the sphere. "Maybe because you're twelve?"

Wally looked at Zatanna again.

"She really bugs you, doesn't she?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sure everything is over with you and Dick? You two had a history,"

"And it's exactly that," she said, twisting on her hat. "History."

She marched off toward the NewGenishpere and Wally thought. Whoever this girl was, she could be a powerful asset, or a dangerous enemy. Wally ran for the sphere.


	2. Chapter 2

A blank room

February 14, 7:39 am

Justice HQ

M'gann awoke on a white bed, on white sheets, in a white room holding a Kryptonians hand. She smiled.

Conner was still asleep, but she vaguely remembered him crashing down next to her and taking her hand before blacking out.

"We couldn't pry you two apart," a voice said. Megan looked up, and standing to her right was Artemis.

"Artemis?"

"C'mon Megan. I've been Tigress for months now." Artemis slung off her bow.

"Then why are you dressed like Artemis?" Megan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Duh. Yeah..." Artemis sat down at the foot of Megans bed. "This isn't real. I guess this is just always how you view me."

"Not real?" She looked back over at Conner. He was still asleep, breathing peacefully. His hand was warm. It felt real.

"Nope. Well yes." Artemis shrugged. "I think you're dreaming with you're eyes open."

"You aren't really here?" Megan sat up.

"I'm here, I'm here. You're just not seeing things how they really are," she smiled.

"I need to wake up," she closed her eyes tight.

"Then wake up," Artemis put a hand on her shoulder and Megans eyes snapped open.

The room wasn't white, it was dusky but cosy. And indeed, Artemis was dressed as Tigress. Her mask was off.

"That's better." She smiled. "I can see you're eyes."

"That's...that's never happened before," Megan's head was pounding.

"Well, you also never had someone break your psychic hold on them with sheer force."

"Yeah...ouch!" She winced. Conner was waking up and had flexed his hand.

"Oh- Megan I'm so sorry!" Conner sat up slowly. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Okay..." Artemis backed up. "Well I think I'm gonna go check out this Koriand'r chic myself. Get better,"

Artemis left, leaving M'gann and Conner alone in a small room.

And getting smaller, Conner thought nervously.

"Do you...feel better?" He asked. "She didn't mess you up too bad?"

"Hardly at all," Megan had her hands in her lap. He wanted to reach over and take it again...but he knew he couldn't.

"Good. I'm...glad." There was a long silence. Superboy shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "Listen Megan-"

"They live!" Impulse ran in, throwing his hands up in a dramatic flair. "How are our two coma victoms?"

"Coma?" Megan sat up straighter. "How...how long have we-"

"Three months," Impulse's usual grin dissipated. "Had us scared for a while there. I mean, at least-"

"Hey, come on Bart." Zatanna follwed him in. "Stop teasing."

"Aw, you're no fun," Bart stuck his tongue out.

"So...how long have we really been out?" Conner asked.

"About nine hours," Zatanna smiled.

Megan exhaled in relief. Nightwing walked in, followed by Koriand'r, Artemis and Wally.

"Hey," Nightwing smiled. "How you guys doing?"

"Better," Conner narrowed his eyes at the alien girl. "What is she doing here?!"

"I am here to apologize, son of krypton." She approached slowly. "And you, Miss Martian. I acted out of fear, and that was an irrational thing to do. I am truely sorry. I hope your battle woulds have not caused you much suffering?"

"Not really," Conner flexed. "So what, you're a good guy now?"

"Ha, you should say!" Bart ran up to her with an extended hand. "Bart Allen, former Kid Flash, current Impulse, time traveler extraordinaire! And you my dear, are Star-"

"Koriand'r," she finished. "Or, on your planet: Starfire. Is this what I am called in the future?"

"Yeah. You're totally awesome! Alien powerhouse!" Zatanna formed a scowl on her face as Bart continued. "You're amazingly kick-butt!"

"And...she joins the Team?" Nightwing asked.

"Mmhm. Gets close with a lot of you," he wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Dick. "Closer with some than others,"

Dick blushed. Zatanna's scowl deepened.

"I really am sorry," Koriand'r took Megan's hand. "If the Impulse's prophecy is true and I am to join your team, I hope to be your friend, Miss Martian, "

"It's Megan," she smiled tentatively. "And I would like to be friends too...someday. It's just you're the first person to ever break my hold. If you don't mind me asking...how did you do it?"

"Oh..." Starfire looked uncomfortable. "Not sure. It must be a Tamaranean thing."

"Tamaranean? That's what you are?" Conner asked.

"From Tamaran itself," she said. "Well...at least I was."

"If you don't mind me asking," Artemis spoke up. "How did you GET here?"

"I told your mate already," she nodded to Wally, causing both of them to blush. "Perhaps he can explain,"

"I meant," Artemis clarified. "How did you get out of prison?"

Megan turned her head back toward the alien at the foot of her bed.

"You were in prison? "

"Yes," Koriand'r sighed. "I was...a captive. A...trade,"

"Trade?" Nightwing leaned forward. "Trade for who? And what?"

"For the safety of my planet," Starfire clenched her jaw. "Sold by my sister into slavery. In return for peace between my world and the Citadel."

"And I thought my sister had issues," Artemis muttered.

"The Citadel?" M'gann asked in horror.

"Who are the Citadel?" Conner questioned.

"They are ruthless warlords of the universe," Koriand'r fixed her bright eyes upon him. "Your ignorance of them surprises me, son of krypton. Then again, your people are supposed to be dead. Perhaps it is me who is ignorant?"

"Long story, beautiful," Impulse smiled at her. "You don't want to know,"

"And your sister did this to you?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "How come the Cita-whatever wanted you?"

"I am...first in line for the throne," Koriand'r turned toward Zatara's daughter. "My sister wanted me out of the way. And..."

"The Citadel wanted a slave princess," M'gann's voice hummed with sympathy. "How did you get away? The Citadel have insane prisons,"

"I was being transported," Koriand'r closed her eyes, lost in her story. "The warrior race known as the Gordanians were taking me to...well. Does it matter? They were taking me to more Citadel. That was more than enough reason to escape."

"So you just...escaped?" Zatanna said skeptically. Dick shot her a look. "What? Her story is just a little too...convenient."

"It was not easy, sorceress," Starfire narrowed her eyes. "But there is no limit to what you can do when you are desperate enough,"

"Just how desperate where you?" Wally asked. Artemis nudged him. "Er, I mean..."

"Desperate enough," she shivered. "My powers are not of standard issue among my people. I gained them after...experimentation,"

Dicks fists clenched.

"They're monsters," Megan took her hand. "But you're safe now,"

"I thank you, Martian." Koriand'r smiled. "But I cannot stay. I fear the Gordanians will track my vessal to Earth. I must depart before they come here. I will not endanger you all,"

Dick narrowed his eyes and stepped up.

"They won't chase you out. I won't allow it." He put a hand on her shoulder. "No one invades my planet. Or hunts my friends."

Starfire smiled up at him in gratitude. His heart beat a little faster and despite himself, blushed.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and walked out.

"C'mon guys!" Wally grinned, pulling Artemis by the waist out the door. "Let's let the patients get better. They need priiiiivaacy."

"They aren't the only ones," Bart wiggled his eyebrows at Koriand'r. He held out a hand. "This way, mon cherie!"

She laughed and placed her hand in his. He kissed it and sped out, her hand grabbing Dick's as they headed out the door. Megan couldn't help feeling his excitement at her touch. She grinned.

When they were gone, she turned, still smiling, at Conner. He smiled back.

"What are we doing Conner?" She asked. His smile wavered.

"What...what do you mean?"

"What are we doing? With us?" She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I like you. You like me. What's the problem?"

"M'gann," Conner started. "You and me..."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "You don't trust me,"

"It's not...that." he said carefully. "I've wanted us to be together for forever. You just always seemed to be...preoccupied."

Megan blushed.

"Well what...what's holding us back now?" she reached over and took his hand. Warmth flooded through his body and he was surprised at her boldness.

"Not sure," he said, leaning over to look in her eyes. "Trust?"

"You said that wasn't an issue," she leaned in as well.

"Then...there isn't anything. To keep us apart. Is there?" Their faces were so close, Conner could feel her breath on his face. Cinnamon.

"Only air," and with that, the two kissed for the first time in six years, holding onto the moment with every essence of their beings. For a moment, with no one else around, Martian and Kryptonian were one.

In the distance, a laugh tore through their dream world and ripped them into reality. They parted.

"Conner I-"

"Hold on," he smiled. "Don't talk. Let me...let me just hold your hand for a while, okay?"

She grinned ear to ear.

After a comfortable silence, Megan spoke.

"You know," she said casually. "All I was going to ask was if you'd be my Valentine,"


	3. Chapter 3

Bunker Doors

February 14, 05:46 pm

Justice HQ

"So, let me get this straight," Cassie shook her head. "There's this alien, and she tried to kill you, but she's a good guy, who escaped from jail, but only because she was a...princess?"

"Ugh, no! She escaped because...uh...she was desperate!" Wally through his hands up in exasperation.

"I don't get it either, Cass," Tim whispered. She laughed.

"Okay okay," Wally put a hand on his face. "Let me try saying it differently. She ESCAPED because these sit, uh...dells...were mean to her. She was wi th them cuz she was a trade for peace for her planet. Because she's a princess."

Tim and Cassie answered with blank looks.

"I give up," he groaned. "Just know she's an alien, her name is Koriand'r, and she's on our side!"

"Why couldn't he have just told us that in the first place?" Cassie nudged Tim. He shrugged.

"Well, tease all you want kids, but I'm off! I've got a date," he winked. "Valentine's Day only comes once every four years!"

"Um, you're thinking of leap year, Wally." Cassie said. "Valentine's Day is every year,"

"Dang," Wally muttered. "I was hoping Artemis would buy that. Alright. See you!"

The speedster zoomed off without another word. Tim and Cassie smiled at eachother.

"So," Cassie said coyly. "Any special plans for us, today?"

"Oh," Tim went bright red. "Um..."

"You forgot, didn't you?" Cassie pouted. "You always forget things!"

"I don't try to," he mumbled.

"You don't try to remember either!" Cassie looked so dissapointed. Tim felt like a complete jerk.

"Look, Cass. I'll plan something for tonight, just the two of us. It'll be...romantic."

Cassie brightened.

"Okay," she smiled. She kissed him, and turned to walk down the hall. "Want to come? I wanna see this alien princess."

"Sure," Tim smiled. They walked for a while down the hall, holding hands. The new base was smaller than the first, but it was spacious, high tech and easy to navigate. The base being underwater did make him slightly uneasy, but it was better than nothing.

The two entered the conference room, and Tim couldn't help raising his eye brows at the sight of the infamous extra terrestrial.

That she was gorgeous was undeniable. She had the body most women would die for and the perfect, angular features to match. But Tim was a detective. He noticed the little things. The way she was smiling but had a slight fear in her eyes. The tiny flaw of one foot being slightly longer than the other. But what surprised him really, was how close she was to Dick. The two were almost against eachother, their fingertips touching. He wondered if the two already had history. Tim walked in with a perfected poker face.

"Hey, Robin, Wondergirl," Dick called. Oh. So she wasn't completely trusted. Smart.

"Hey, Nightwing," Cassie smirked. She walked up to Starfire, hand extended. "You must be Coriander. I'm Wonder Girl."

"Hi." She grinned, shaking hands. "It's Koriand'r. But you can call me Kory."

"Kory," she smiled. Tim admired her openness, how easily she made friends. Tim walked up as well.

"Robin. Nice to meet you,"

"I...feel like I already have," she looked at Nightwing. "He's like a little you. Only more serious,"

"I was Robin before him," Dick said, amused.

"Oh. You are the second then."

"Third."

"Then where-?"

"Long story," Tim nodded. "Not worth telling. It was good to meet you though. Joining the team?"

"The issue of my joining has not been addressed," Kory looked back at Dick again.

"We'd put it to a vote," Dick grinned. "I could pull some strings,"

"Anything to keep her around," Cassie whispered.

"I will consider then!" Kory laughed. "Not like I have much where else to go!"

"Hey guys," a new voice said. They turned to see Zatanna in the doorway, wearing a black and white mini dress and stilettos. Her hair was curled loosely and fell around her shoulders.

"Z?" Dick asked, awed.

"Hey Dick," she smiled. Cassie and Tim looked alarmed. "What? Shes going to be part of the team anyway. What's the big deal?"

"Wait...is your name not Nightwing?" Kory looked confused.

"Its a...pseudonym." he sighed. "My real name's Richard Grayson. Dick for short."

"And I'm Cassie. This is Tim," Cassie grinned. Kory grinned back.

Zatanna cleared her throat.

"Um..." Tim coughed. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out, Dick." she smirked. "It's Valentine's Day and I don't have a date,"

"Oh, uh..." Dick swallowed.

"Cassie? Tim? You guys are coming too, right?" Zatanna saved Dick.

"Uh, duh!" Cassie said, looking at Tim for conformation.

"Of course," Tim said, relieved to be off the hook tonight.

"Kory!" Dick turned to her, noticing the goldskinned beauty's glum expression. "You should come. A good chance to... experience Earth culture."

Zatanna's angelic smile turned into something that more resembled a gargoyle.

"Are you sure? I would not want to overstep any boundaries," she said softly.

"Please come! I have a dress that would look great on you!" Cassie squealed. She took korys hand and dragged her away. "Meet you back here in twenty!"

"Yeah," zatanna grumbled.

"Well...I better get ready," Tim said uncomfortably. "No clue what I'm going to wear but..."

"I'll help you," Dick laughed, putting an arm around his younger brother. "I have something that might fit,"

Tim grinned sheepishly as he was lead off into the hallway. Zatanna grumbled to herself. Why did he invite her? She wasnt part of the plan. Why did Dick want her around anyway? She was a stranger, dangerous. Why did he trust her? Why did he want her to come?

Her mumblings were cut short by Dick and Tim's re-entrance. That was quick. She wanted to cry.

He was perfection. He had on a black blazer over a charcoal dress shirt and jeans. His black hair was tousled with thin and thick strands hanging over his gorgeous blue eyes. He stood with his thumbs in his pockets, and he stood with his piercing eyes peeking out from under his brow. Tim was dressed similarly. Zatanna sighed and walked over to him, running a hand along his shoulders.

"You clean up nice, Grayson," she smiled. He smirked, and then his jaw dropped. Zatanna turned to see what he was looking at.

Starfire walked in somewhat brazenly, smiling angelically. She was wearing a short red, form fitting sleeveless dress that showed off her impossibly long bronze legs. She had on black strappy sandals, and her long ruby hair free fell down her back and over her shoulders. She spun around.

"What do you think?" She grinned.

"Uh..." Dick cleared his throat. "You...you look great, Kory."

"I know, huh?!" Cassie stepped into view, clad in a strappy blue dress. "I told her she totally pulled it off. Was I right?"

"Right," Dick said breathlessly. Zatanna pouted. Of course, the one time she puts an effort into her looks, she gets outshined by the new girl. An alien no less. Kory approached Dick.

"You have lovely eyes," she tilted her head. "We do not have this color on my planet. Not in eyes, anyway,"

"We don't see many of your kind either," Dick said, half smiling. "I'm not lying, it's very alluring,"

"Your flattery is almost as good as your kissing," she raised her eyebrows mischievously.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Dick flirted back. "But that was some kiss,"

"Ahem!" Zatanna interrupted rudely. "Sorry, but...we're on a schedule,"

"Well," Kory said happily, looking at Zatanna. "Where are we going?"

Zatanna studied her. Despite her boldness, the alirn was still slightly confused and frightened of this new world. She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I know just the place,"


	4. Chapter 4

A crowded club

Club X

22:34 pm

"Z, are you sure about this place?" Dick said, weaving in and out of bodies. "I don't think Korys accustomed to this sort of...dancing,"

Perfect, she smiled.

Just then, Starfire emerged from the crowd, trailing three or four men behind her. She laughed, brushing hair out of her eyes as she came up to them.

"This is fantastic!" She spun around. "Tell me, what are we celebrating?"

Dick shot a death glance at the guys drooling over her. One swallowed nervously, and they left, sonewhat reluctantly. He turned to Kory.

"We aren't celebrating anything specific," he shouted over the pounding music. "Life,"

"Oh," she nodded. "On my planet such celebratory events occur only in the aftermath of won battles. And the men are not so...touchy,"

"Mmm," Dick sucked in his lips and turned to Zatanna. "Sounds like just the sort of place I wanted to go to,"

She shrugged.

A short, tanned man wearing sunglasses waltzed up, bopping his head to the music. He gazed at Kory and whistled appreciativly.

"Dang, girl. You looking _fine_," he stretched out the word. "You want to get down with this?"

Kory looked confused.

"He wants to know if you'd like to dance," Zatanna translated.

"Oh," Kory looked uncomfortable. "I am not sure how to dance here,"

"Don't worry baby, I can teach you," He started to put his hands around her waist.

"Excuse me!" She said, squirming out of his grip. "Do not touch me without my permission!"

"Aw, c'mon baby, don't be like that," He grabbed her again. Dick stepped forward.

"Hey buddy, she said no, alright?" He narrowed his eyes. "Just back off,"

"Yeah right," he snickered, grabbing her again. "C'mon, sweetcheeks, just shake a little for me! Unless this tool's got something to say about it,"

Dick grit his teeth. Kory stared at the stranger, outraged. Then she stomped on his foot.

"Agh! You dumb-" he slapped Kory across the face. She fell backwards into Zatannas arms. Dick pressed his lips into a hard line and nodded.

"Yep. That did it."

"Did wha-" his sentence was cut short by Dicks fist to his mouth, and the stocky man was knocked off his feet.

"Dick!" Cassie and Tim parted through the crowd. "What the hell?!"

"Lets get out of here!" Zatanna said as a crowd began to gather.

Kory nodded, but remained silent. As the walled out, Zatanna felt like complete and utter crap. She had known what kind of club that was. And she had known how vile the people there could be. She had purposely brought Kory there in hopes of scaring her off. She hadnt wantrd her to get hurt. And it was her fault she had gotten slapped. And when she looked at Dick, she knew he knew it too.

"Kory," she trailed behind her. "I'm sorry we- I took you there. Bad decision."

"I understand," Kory smiled. "It's not your fault,"

_Jeez this girl's naive, _Zatanna thought.

"Um...ok," Zatanna slowed down, causing them to fall back from the group. "Well it...sort of is my fault. I took you there-"

"In order to make me feel uncomfortable and want to leave," Kory stated bluntly. "So you would be able to be with Dick. Its not your fault you feel this way"

_Or...not so naive._

"No-ok...maybe," she shrugged. "I did want you to leave- I can be honest about that. But not because of Dick. I don't trust you,"

"Why?" Her bright green eyes burned into Zatannas. She swallowed uncomfortably.

"Because...your new. And you tried to kill us!"

"You attacked first. I was trying to defend myself. I did apologize."

"You were in prison!"

"A fault of my parents and sister. I cannot excuse their actions, but please do not mistake them for my own," Kory paused, pursing her lips. "Zatanna, you do not trust me because I am a threat. I am a warrior. I can relate,"

Zatanna walked slower.

"But you are only assuming that I would take what's yours," Kory shook her head. "Your home, friends..." she glanced at Dick wistfully. "That is not my intent,"

"I don't trust you because your dangerous," Zatanna said, looking away. "It has nothing to do with him,"

"Then I can do whatever I want with him?"

"Of course not,"

"Really? Because he belongs to you?" She made a face. "Pardon me, sorcress, but I doubt we would be having this conversation had I favored the green one,"

She was silent.

"Some advice," Kory said, stopping her to look her in the eyes. "On my planet, we do not hide our emotions. I can see you operate differently on Earth. But know that if you hide too long, you miss opportunities."

Zatanna searched for any sense of malice or threat in her words, but found only empathy and kindness. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Starfire," she shook her head. "I'm not hiding anything. But I really do apologize. I didn't mean for you to get slapped,"

Kory looked dissapointed for a moment, but tuen she laughed.

"I'm sure I caused him far worse damage when I crushed his toe," she giggled. "And when Dick punched him. Thanks for catching me."

"You're...you're welcome," Zatanna nodded, surprised. Kory walked ahead, rejoining the group. Zatanna looked at her again. Maybe not friendship but...maybe someday...they could get close to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Five months Later

July 20

Justice HQ

"You all understand the mission?" Nightwing asked, his voice tense. Cassie, Tim, Megan, Conner, Gar, Bart, Wally, Artemis, Aqualad and Kory surrounded him, their faces grim. The amount if danger this mission would bring was high and if they failed...well. They didn't plan on failing. Dick went over the plan one more time.

"Alright. Lex Luthor, our favorite evil millionaire, has gotten ahold of Apocalyptic weapons. How is unknown, but our intel suggests Lex is planning on selling this arsenal to worldwide arms dealers in hopes of starting a world war three. He hopes," Dick grimaced. "This will increase his polls. If these weapons go global, not only are we looking at a state of war earth has never seen, but virtually no way to stop it."

"End of the world! Yay," Wally rolled his eyes.

Nightwing continued:

"Unless we prevent the weapons shipment tonight, global war is inevitable. The shipping warehouse is expected to be largely secured. What comes next?"

"Me and Aqualad go in from the water!" Gar almost shouted. "Take up reconnaissance from below. After we find a way in-"

"Miss Martian, that's me," Megan batted her eyelashes. "and Artemis will keep an eye out for the bad guys near the docks, efficiently keeping quiet all nosy guards."

"Conner and I take point," Wonder Girl smiled. "Basically bashing heads once we get through and clearing a path."

"Wally and I run circles around Lex's goons," Bart said, eyes bright with excitement. "And plant the Shoc-Bomb to take care of the weapons!"

"All the while Nightwing, Robin and I head to the back," Kory finished. "To find a place to rendevous once we've planted the shock explosion."

Dick smiled.

"A+, team. You did your honework." Dick locked eyes with Kory, and Wally rolled his eyes. It was painfully obvious to everyone they had a thing. Yet those two tiptoed around eachother like stepping in a mine field. Bart didn't exactly help, always pushing them into eachother, winking when they conversed. Like he knew their future. Wally smacked his head. _Hello, Wally! _ Bart did.

As the group began to disperse, Artemis pulled Wally aside and wrapped her arms around him.

"So this mission," she said coyly. "Is going to be _very_ dangerous,"

"Could be," Wally bit his lip, feigning agony. "This could be our last farewell!"

Artemis shoved him.

"Don't even joke about that!" She surpressed a smile. "You know I couldn't lose you. Again,"

"Sorry, babe!" He grinned, but noticing the sadness in her eyes, put on a softer tone. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's you who you should be worried about!"

"And why's that?" She smirked, coming in close.

"Because...you're lame."

"Lame?"

"Uh-huh,"

"I don't think so,"

"You are!" He kissed her nose. "I'll protect you."

"You'll try," she sighed. "And end up killed along with me,"

"As long as we're together," he shrugged. Artemis loved that, almost most of all, about Wally. His lines weren't stated as cheesy romance, or like a sonnet in an attempt to woo her. He spoke it bluntly, like a cold hard fact. In a cold hard world, Artemis appreciated it. It was one of the only times he was serious.

"C'mon love birds!" Bart zipped to a halt in front of them. "We have to go!"


	6. Chapter 6

LexCorp Warehouse

July 21

1:17 am

Bart zoomed to a stop. Plan going well so far. Wally came into step a half second after. Bart could tell from the look on his face that he was still bitter about being the slowest Flash. Bart didn't waste too much time reassuring him- or reveal the fact he would become the fastest being to ever walk the planet. In fact, he revealed nothing of the future to anyone- nothing important anyways. Even to those who could really benefit from it...like Zatanna...

"You ready to do this?" Wally asked. Bart snapped back to reality.

"Uh, I was born ready!" Bart flashed him a grin. "Time to make Apocalypse feel the mode!"

Bart zoomed off- Wally and the the bomb behind him. His mind- as usual- was in a million places at once. He was doing something he shouldn't- racking his brain for any knowledge he had about the success...or failure of this mission. He knew it was a bad idea. If anything_ did_ come to him it would just make this job harder. It was the reason he hadn't gone on the mission to discover Kory. Dick wouldve ordered him to attack and he would've held back. Way back.

But he was drawing a blank. Nothing about blowing up a LexCorp operation was coming to him. He sighed, half relieved half dissapointed. Wally was huffing and puffing behind him, so he let of the speed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Peachy," Wally grinned through his sweat. Before he had a chance to reply, four robotic guards ran up to them, weapons aimed.

_Great_, Bart thought. But before he even had time to flex his toes, Wonder Girl and Superboy flew out of nowhere, throwing the guards against the wall with minimal effort. Bart had been genuinly happy for the kid- once he had asked if Conner could fly "yet", he seemed pretty patient about waiting. Now he was more or less the Kryptonian he was meant to be- or the one he wanted. Cassie turned and smiled at Bart- his heart sped up a bit. He knew it was wrong. She was with Tim. But he had an enormous crush on her. He blushed and nodded and passed her quickly.

"So where does this thing go?" Wally asked, holding the bomb loosely.

"Careful! I didn't show you guys how to make shoc-bombs for you to blow us all up in return!" Bart grabbed the bomb, holding it gently. "Just a few seconds. Gonna take some time to attach it correctly,"

"We may not have a few seconds!" Wally pointed. Thirty or forty armed, robot guards were running toward them in a rush. Wally tensed. Cassie and Conner intercepted them as bes t they could- blocking, punching and throwing- but numbers out weighed them. Wally figured his prime objective was to protect Bart, so instead of charging, he waited for them to bring the fight to him.

Just as the guardd were almoat to him, a black object spiraled out from his left and a guard crumpled to the ground. Wally turned.

Nightwing, Robin and Starfire were standing there, looking feirce but confident. Nightwing smirked.

"Are we late?" He asked. Wally grinned at his best friend, but was quickly preoccupied once more with the waves of cybernetic guards that kept coming. Kory yelled and blasted an entire mob- dialing down the power from lethal to stun. Eight fell to the floor, but just as many replaced them. Wally kept a close circle around Bart as he worked, letting Dick and Tim fight off the droids further up. Wally ran in a semicircle, punching out four or five flimsy guards at once. Nightwing and Robin were like ninjas, twisting in the air with agility that took out twice as many as Wally could at one time. Thanks to his speed, Wally kept up. He thought he was doing pretty well until he heard a yell behind him. He turned.

Somehow, one of the guards had gotten past Wally and hit Bart with an Apocolyptic blast. His clothes were smoking. Wally quickly turned and threw the guard onto the ground, delivering a quick punch to the head and coming out with a fistful of circuits. He ran to Bart. He held his torso up.

"C'mon kid, breathe!" Wally shook him. Bart coughed weekly and his eyelids fluttered. He muttered something. "What?"

"Acti...activated..." he tried to point. Comprehension flickered over Wally's face. The bomb! Bart had done it. Two minutes to get out. Wally patted his back.

"Great job, kid. Hold on!" He zoomed over to the team, who had formed an inner circle surrounded by enemies. "He did it! The bombs activated, let's go!"

"Too many!" Cassie grunted, straining against five or six. "We'll be overwhelmed!"

"Go!" Nightwing yelled. "I'll buy you some time and follow you out!"

"No!" Kory shouted. She blasted back as many as she could reach, but more kept coming.

"We can't just leave you!" Wally yelled.

"Wasn't a suggestion!" He shouted back. "Go! Now!"

Conner and Cassie, holding Tim, flew up and started making an uneasy retreat. Wally didn't budge. Kory stayed where she was.

"What are you doing?!" He kicked one robot in the face. "I'll be fine! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Kory cried. Dick grabbed her wrist, hard.

"Go," he looked into her eyes. "That's an order."

She looked devasted. Dick turned to Wally, and an understanding passed through them. He nodded grimly.

"Kory I can't get Bart out by myself!" He yelled. "I need your help!"

"I..." she squeezed her eyes closed, then opened them. She said nothing, but let her fingers trail off Nightwings as she flew up, grabbed Bart and flew away to safety, Wally leading the way.

They made it out just as a deafening _BOOM_ shook the earth. The trio turned and looked back in horror as the entire building concaved onto itself, fire and smoke erruptinf feom every hole. Conner, Cassie and Tim ran up from behind them as the final stage of the bomb went off, shattered windowsand blowing apart brick and metal alike.

"Dick!" Kory screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"No!" Tim yelled. The entire team looked on in despair as the building fell apart in explosion after explosion. Kory fell to her knees, hugging her arms.

Cassie knelt by her.

"Kory..." she looked pained, as if the words were poison in her mouth. "I don't-"

"Wait!" Conner stepped forward.

Kory's head snapped up.

She flew up, out of Cassie's arms inti the chilled nighy air. A silhouette was making its way towards them, limping. Dick Grayson was bloody, bruised and beat to hell, but he was alive.

"X'hal!" Kory gasped and flew straight toward him. He smiled as he saw her.

"Kory. I told you I would follow-" his words were interrupted by a boncrushing hug. She was warm, and radiated happiness and Dick was glad to just be near her. They parted, her eyes shining with tears. She then proceeded to let her tears fall openly.

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest. He winced, but stroked her back.

"Who do you think I am?" He joked, grimacing. "I told you I would get out,"

"I was a fool to doubt you then," she looked down. He cupped her chin, bringing his eyes to hers.

"Damn straight," This time Dick surprised her with a kiss, a soul melting kiss that, like the first, spread an electric feeling all the way from her fingers to her toes.

"It's about time," Bart muttered weakly.

Cassie grinned.

Dick and Kory parted, smiling. She helped him as he limped over to where the rest of the team was waiting. He nodded at Bart.

"Look pretty beat up, kid," he smirked. Bart coughed.

"You're not exactly a sight for sore eyes yourself,"

"Debatable," Kory gave a sideways smile. Dick turned to grin at her, but winced in pain. "Oh- hurry! He's blacking out- get them to the infirmary! Dick, can you hear me?"

Dick felt his body go limp, his vision blurring. The last thing he remembered was Kory's voice, ushering him to stay awake, stay awake..

Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

LexCorp Warehouse

July 21

1:17 am

Bart zoomed to a stop. Plan going well so far. Wally came into step a half second after. Bart could tell from the look on his face that he was still bitter about being the slowest Flash. Bart didn't waste too much time reassuring him- or reveal the fact he would become the fastest being to ever walk the planet. In fact, he revealed nothing of the future to anyone- nothing important anyways. Even to those who could really benefit from it...like Zatanna...

"You ready to do this?" Wally asked. Bart snapped back to reality.

"Uh, I was born ready!" Bart flashed him a grin. "Time to make Apocalypse feel the mode!"

Bart zoomed off- Wally and the the bomb behind him. His mind- as usual- was in a million places at once. He was doing something he shouldn't- racking his brain for any knowledge he had about the success...or failure of this mission. He knew it was a bad idea. If anything_ did_ come to him it would just make this job harder. It was the reason he hadn't gone on the mission to discover Kory. Dick wouldve ordered him to attack and he would've held back. Way back.

But he was drawing a blank. Nothing about blowing up a LexCorp operation was coming to him. He sighed, half relieved half dissapointed. Wally was huffing and puffing behind him, so he let of the speed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Peachy," Wally grinned through his sweat. Before he had a chance to reply, four robotic guards ran up to them, weapons aimed.

_Great_, Bart thought. But before he even had time to flex his toes, Wonder Girl and Superboy flew out of nowhere, throwing the guards against the wall with minimal effort. Bart had been genuinly happy for the kid- once he had asked if Conner could fly "yet", he seemed pretty patient about waiting. Now he was more or less the Kryptonian he was meant to be- or the one he wanted. Cassie turned and smiled at Bart- his heart sped up a bit. He knew it was wrong. She was with Tim. But he had an enormous crush on her. He blushed and nodded and passed her quickly.

"So where does this thing go?" Wally asked, holding the bomb loosely.

"Careful! I didn't show you guys how to make shoc-bombs for you to blow us all up in return!" Bart grabbed the bomb, holding it gently. "Just a few seconds. Gonna take some time to attach it correctly,"

"We may not have a few seconds!" Wally pointed. Thirty or forty armed, robot guards were running toward them in a rush. Wally tensed. Cassie and Conner intercepted them as bes t they could- blocking, punching and throwing- but numbers out weighed them. Wally figured his prime objective was to protect Bart, so instead of charging, he waited for them to bring the fight to him.

Just as the guardd were almoat to him, a black object spiraled out from his left and a guard crumpled to the ground. Wally turned.

Nightwing, Robin and Starfire were standing there, looking feirce but confident. Nightwing smirked.

"Are we late?" He asked. Wally grinned at his best friend, but was quickly preoccupied once more with the waves of cybernetic guards that kept coming. Kory yelled and blasted an entire mob- dialing down the power from lethal to stun. Eight fell to the floor, but just as many replaced them. Wally kept a close circle around Bart as he worked, letting Dick and Tim fight off the droids further up. Wally ran in a semicircle, punching out four or five flimsy guards at once. Nightwing and Robin were like ninjas, twisting in the air with agility that took out twice as many as Wally could at one time. Thanks to his speed, Wally kept up. He thought he was doing pretty well until he heard a yell behind him. He turned.

Somehow, one of the guards had gotten past Wally and hit Bart with an Apocolyptic blast. His clothes were smoking. Wally quickly turned and threw the guard onto the ground, delivering a quick punch to the head and coming out with a fistful of circuits. He ran to Bart. He held his torso up.

"C'mon kid, breathe!" Wally shook him. Bart coughed weekly and his eyelids fluttered. He muttered something. "What?"

"Acti...activated..." he tried to point. Comprehension flickered over Wally's face. The bomb! Bart had done it. Two minutes to get out. Wally patted his back.

"Great job, kid. Hold on!" He zoomed over to the team, who had formed an inner circle surrounded by enemies. "He did it! The bombs activated, let's go!"

"Too many!" Cassie grunted, straining against five or six. "We'll be overwhelmed!"

"Go!" Nightwing yelled. "I'll buy you some time and follow you out!"

"No!" Kory shouted. She blasted back as many as she could reach, but more kept coming.

"We can't just leave you!" Wally yelled.

"Wasn't a suggestion!" He shouted back. "Go! Now!"

Conner and Cassie, holding Tim, flew up and started making an uneasy retreat. Wally didn't budge. Kory stayed where she was.

"What are you doing?!" He kicked one robot in the face. "I'll be fine! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Kory cried. Dick grabbed her wrist, hard.

"Go," he looked into her eyes. "That's an order."

She looked devasted. Dick turned to Wally, and an understanding passed through them. He nodded grimly.

"Kory I can't get Bart out by myself!" He yelled. "I need your help!"

"I..." she squeezed her eyes closed, then opened them. She said nothing, but let her fingers trail off Nightwings as she flew up, grabbed Bart and flew away to safety, Wally leading the way.

They made it out just as a deafening _BOOM_ shook the earth. The trio turned and looked back in horror as the entire building concaved onto itself, fire and smoke erruptinf feom every hole. Conner, Cassie and Tim ran up from behind them as the final stage of the bomb went off, shattered windowsand blowing apart brick and metal alike.

"Dick!" Kory screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"No!" Tim yelled. The entire team looked on in despair as the building fell apart in explosion after explosion. Kory fell to her knees, hugging her arms.

Cassie knelt by her.

"Kory..." she looked pained, as if the words were poison in her mouth. "I don't-"

"Wait!" Conner stepped forward.

Kory's head snapped up.

She flew up, out of Cassie's arms inti the chilled nighy air. A silhouette was making its way towards them, limping. Dick Grayson was bloody, bruised and beat to hell, but he was alive.

"X'hal!" Kory gasped and flew straight toward him. He smiled as he saw her.

"Kory. I told you I would follow-" his words were interrupted by a boncrushing hug. She was warm, and radiated happiness and Dick was glad to just be near her. They parted, her eyes shining with tears. She then proceeded to let her tears fall openly.

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest. He winced, but stroked her back.

"Who do you think I am?" He joked, grimacing. "I told you I would get out,"

"I was a fool to doubt you then," she looked down. He cupped her chin, bringing his eyes to hers.

"Damn straight," This time Dick surprised her with a kiss, a soul melting kiss that, like the first, spread an electric feeling all the way from her fingers to her toes.

"It's about time," Bart muttered weakly.

Cassie grinned.

Dick and Kory parted, smiling. She helped him as he limped over to where the rest of the team was waiting. He nodded at Bart.

"Look pretty beat up, kid," he smirked. Bart coughed.

"You're not exactly a sight for sore eyes yourself,"

"Debatable," Kory gave a sideways smile. Dick turned to grin at her, but winced in pain. "Oh- hurry! He's blacking out- get them to the infirmary! Dick, can you hear me?"

Dick felt his body go limp, his vision blurring. The last thing he remembered was Kory's voice, ushering him to stay awake, stay awake..

Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

November 11

7:39 pm

Justice HQ

Kory woke up with a huge smile on her face. Today was the day.

She flipped over her covers off her bed and jumped, (or rather flew,) out of bed. She dressed quickly, throwing on her usual uniform and running over to check her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were still as full as she remembered, her eyes as bright and round as ever. She smiled again.

Slipping on her knee-high boots she walked out of her room, almost crashing into Gar.

"Woah!" he stumbled. Faster than thought, she reached out and caught him before he took nasty spill. "Jeez, Kory, much in a hurry today?"

"Sorry!" she smiled at him, then turned around and quickly returned to her business, speeding off down the hallway. She giggled happily at the thought of her day today.

She raced into the kitchen, where M'gann and Conner were cooking breakfast with Tim.

"Where's the fire?!" Conner shouted after her as she flew past. Megan grinned.

"Don't you know what today is?" she asked. Conner answered her with a blank look.

Tim chuckled softly.

"What?" Conner looked around. "What day is it?"

"Your eggs are burning," Megan pointed with a spatula.

"Man!"

Kory barely heard all of this as she raced to his door, hoping he was awake. She rounded a corner so fast that Cassie almost fell over.

"Careful!" she laughed. "And he's not even in his room!"

"What?!" she stopped abruptly. "Where is he?!"

"Working out," Cassie smirked. "As usual."

Kory stomped her foot and flew to the staircase, too impatient for the elevators, and continued her trek to find her boyfriend.

She found him just as Cassie had said- in the gym. He was working on the rings, balancing his weight to perform his acrobatics routine. She stopped behind the door, not wanting to interrupt, but also wanting to watch. Dick Grayson, sweat dripping down his face in slow beads, tensed. As Kory watched from afar, he balanced himself up from his arms, keeping only his hands on the rings and pulled his legs up behind him so that he lay parallel to the ground in mid air. After holding that position for what seemed much longer to him than Kory, Dick strained his muscles and propelled his body forward off the rings, tucking in and flipping backwards three times in the air before landing on the vault, where he absorbed the shock into his biceps and sprung himself back up again on one hand, landing in a crouch. He smirked.

"Enjoy the show?" He called, grabbing a towel and water bottle. Kory smiled. She should've known better than to hide from him.

"Very much so, Mr. Grayson." She grinned. "You made a full recovery, I see. But I was hoping to let you sleep in today,"

"Sleep in?" Dick made a face. "Never heard of it,"

"Come on, Dick," she laughed, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I've lived on Earth for months now. I've heard it customary for a person celebrating the anniversary of their birth to receive special treatment. Am I correct?"

"Anniversary of...is it November eleventh?" Dick asked, bewildered. Kory looked skeptical.

"You forgot your own birth date? Even I know mine, and that's a feat, where I'm from." She smiled, shaking her head. "Happy 20th, Dick."

"Twenty," he sat down on a mat, hard. "Guess I'm officially a grown-up,"

"On Tamaran, we associate 'growing up', with the maturity level one displays, not the age."

"You're still going back?"

"Oh, Dick. It's just for a month." She smiled, sadness in her eyes. "Will you miss me so much?"

"More."

"If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?" she changed the subject. He grinned.

"To be with you."

"I'm already here!" she laughed. "I should just glue myself to you!"

"Well, that would make things a lot easier," Dick admitted. He turned to look at her, smiling.

"What?" she smiled slowly back.

"You're just pretty,"

"Pretty?"

"Yeah,"

"So are you,"

Dick laughed out loud, pulling her close to him so that she sat on his lap. She laughed.

"Pretty? Pretty?" he tickled her, and she screamed and guffawed. "Don't you mean, 'handsome'? 'Manly'?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she gasped. "Please, just stop!"

He relented.

Once she caught her breath, she turned her head toward him, grinning evilly.

"Dick," she said casually. "I have a birthday surprise for you."

"Oh, you do?"

"Mmm. But you can't know it yet. It's a secret."

He smirked.

"I love it when you're mysterious," he kissed her, sweetly but strongly. She grinned inside her head.

"Ahem!" A voice pierced the air. Kory and Dick parted, blushing only slightly. After four months of dating, they had pretty much gotten over getting caught. Wally stood there, eating an apple and leaning casually against the doorway. He took a bite. "You guys finished?"

"Mmm, not yet," Dick grinned, leaning in again. Wally zoomed over to intercept them, getting a kiss on each of his hands.

"C'mon guys, there will plenty of time for that later," he grinned slyly. "For now, we have bigger priorities."

DIck groaned slightly, and Kory sighed but smiled. They stood up and followed Wally out, side by side.

"Should I be nervous?" Dick whispered.

"Terrified." she whispered back. He nudged her playfully. Kory shook her head, still smiling. The whole team had contributed to this day, Kory especially. It had taken a lot of effort to put together, and even more so to get most of the people to come tonight. Dick hadn't said anything about what he wanted, or even turning twenty. She had to improvise on a gift. And she was pretty satisfied.

They emerged into the kitchen, where Artemis, Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, Tim and Cassie, Bart and Gar were waiting. Delicacies floated around the kitchen; waffles, pancakes, whipped cream, syrup, fruit, oatmeal with cinnamon flavoring, eggs and bacon, sausage and more. Dick took in a big breath.

"Wow, guys. That smells delicious." He sat down.

"You only turn twenty once!" Bart sped over to tousle his hair. "Happy to be out of your teens?"

Dick rolled his eyes and stuffed a huge forkful of eggs into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys going to eat?"

"Oh, FINALLY!" Gar jumped to the table. "They said we had to wait for you to take the first bite. I'm starved!"

M'gann laughed, and the rest of them also pulled up a chair.

"I am happy for you, my friend. This day does indeed call for celebration," Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, man."

The rest of the morning went by as usual, with the occasional story and joke. But Dick's mind was a million miles away. Was he really this old? Zatanna would be teasing him over making such a big deal of it. He turned toward Kory, who was smiling and chatting with the rest of The Team vividly. As much as...he liked her, he missed Zatanna. Not in a romantic way. Kory was his heart and soul. But Zatanna had been extremely hurt and Dick hadn't fixed it, after all they'd been through together. Every time he tried to reach out she would ignore him. Missed calls, messages. She avoided him at all costs.

Kory noticed his glum expression. She stood up, put a hand on his shoulder, and spoke loudly:

"Everyone," she said. They all stopped to look at her. "Thank you for this astounding breakfast. I have to go out for a bit, but I should be back before noon." She smiled at Dick, and bent down to kiss him goodbye. The table whooped.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Come back to me," he joked.

"Always."

She left, and Wally scooted closer in. The rest of the table regained their banter while Wally lowered his voice.

"So. Getting pretty serious, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up, man." Dick grinned, shoving him playfully. "So what if it is?"

"Nothing. Good for you," Wally shoveled a piece of bacon into his mouth. "I'm glad to see you in a long term relationship. You haven't had one since Zata-"

"Yeah, I know." Dick put his fork down. "I don't know what it is about her. She's...different."

"Well she's a super-hot alien babe from another galaxy. That's pretty different," Wally chuckled.

"No, it's not like that...she's considerate. And kind. And smart. I've never met anyone like her."

Wally raised an eyebrow.

"It's more than serious," he leaned in, studying Dick's eyes. "You're in love with her!"

"What? No! Sure I like her and stuff but..." He trailed off, seeing the doubt in Wally's eyes.

"Oh, man. You are _so _in love with her!" Wally protested.

"Dude!" DIck insisted. "We've only been dating four months."

"Still," Wally said suspiciously. "There's something different about you."

Dick punched him.

"Hey! I call it like I see it!" Wally laughed. DIck couldn't help joining in.

"Nevertheless," Dick consented. "There is something different about that girl. She's incredible,"

Wally took a bite and scooted out of his chair, nodding.

"In love," he said with his mouthful. He walked into the kitchen to wash his plate. Dick tried not to, but he couldn't keep his smile off his face. In love?


	9. Chapter 9

November 11

5:39 pm

Justice HQ

"She's been gone for eight hours," Dick paced back and forth. Megan tried to console him.

"I'm sure she's fine!" M'gann reasoned. "She probably just got caught up,"

"With what?!" he asked agitated. M'gann looked conflicted.

"Alright, she didn't want me telling you this, but if it'll get you to stop worrying, I'll say it," Megan pursed her lips in displeasure. "She went out to get your birthday present."

"Present?" Dick crossed his arms. "It took her eight hours to get me _a present_?"

Megan shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sure she's fine, Dick." she said placatingly. "I mean, what could take down someone like her anyways?"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm pierced through the air like a knife. Dick's eyes widened and he sprinted into the meeting room, M'gann close behind. Tim was at the controls, La'gann and Hymie near him. More of the team came flooding in.

"Report," DIck's voice was harsh.

"It's Kory's emergency beacon," Tim sounded frustrated. "I've been trying to pinpoint it for an hour now-"

"You just NOW sounded the alarm?!" Dick nearly screamed. Tim flinched.

"Sorry," Tim said. "I didn't realize how long it had taken me to triangulate the signal. It's still really fuzzy. I got the main message though. Here,"

Tim pressed a button and a weak, static-y version of Kory's voice flooded through the intercom:

"Help-[static] I can't see him-[static] closing in but-[static] immediate back-up-[static] X'hal, answer, please! He's almost her-[static]."

The room was completely silent. Dick's knuckles went white as he clenched them. Wally sped to a stop in the back of the room.

"What was that?!" he asked, aghast.

"Kory," Hymie said weakly. Bart, who had trickled in earlier with another group, spoke up:

"Guys..." he shook his head. "We have to help her. He...he's going to..."

"What?" Dick ran over to him, grabbing by the shoulders. "Who?"

"Deathstroke. I remember reading about this...in the archives..." Bart looked terrified. "He...he..."

"What?! What does he do?" Dick was almost hysterical. Bart's voice was softer than a whisper.

"He tortures her."

Dick's eyes went wide in absolute horror.

"Tim-"

"I've got a location. I'll send the coordinates to all of our-"

"No." Dick's voice was harder than stone. "A small group is better for this mission. I want Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Megan and Conner. That's it. We leave in five. Bart." he turned toward Impulse, desperateness clinging to his eyes. "Is there any way to stop this? Can I get there in time?"

"I...don't know." Bart's voice was hollow. "Anything is possible. But Dick...It's been over an hour..."

He turned and ran toward his room, pulling off his shirt on his way. He threw it in a corner, quickly changing into the rest of his uniform, making sure to equip the best weapons. He should've known Deathstroke would find a way to her. He hated this Team, and would do anything and everything in his power to find Dick, especially, and make him suffer for the termination of his contract with The Light. Dick was ready to go in under 30 seconds.

He met the others by the bunker doors. Tim was waiting.

"I programmed her location into your satellite tracker," he said, face grim. "Less than fifteen minutes in the BioShip."

"Thanks."

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring...bring her back, okay?" Dick was surprised by the amount of concern in Tim's voice. He suspected that Batman had taught him, just as he had taught Dick, to hide his emotions well. But in a moment like this...he could relate. Dick put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will."

He turned and ran for the ship, the rest of the original team at his heels. This was one of the reasons he had wanted a small group. Although he trusted the rest of the Team with his life, it was this group he knew that he could count on 110%. They knew each other like the back of their hands, and in a mission this important, he didn't want anyone else with him.

"Programming the coordinates into the BioShip," Megan took control of the helm.

"Manning weapons port," Kaldur said. Wally took Artemis's hand in comfort, and she looked at him gratefully. She squeezed his fingers.

"Look," Conner said. "I know Bart said that Deathstroke took her, but are we sure? I mean, honestly guys, I don't think he could take her."

"Just 'cause she kicked _your_ butt doesn't mean she's invincible," Wally mentioned.

"That's not what I-"

"No, he raises a good point." Kaldur voiced. "We have already prevented Barry Allen's death and Hymie's conversion into an evil beetle- two things Bart also said happened in the future."

Dick hadn't said a word. Megan was really worried about his state- he was trying desperately hard to suppress his emotions, attempting to keep an outside perspective. But this was way too personal for him to achieve that. She wanted to say something, but words escaped her. Then it happened- she couldn't control it, but sometimes, like in this case, a burst of emotions comes on so strongly she can't help reading that person's mind. Dick's thoughts flooded her mind like a burst in a dam.

_It's all my fault. I'm so stupid. SO STUPID! _His face betrayed nothing, but Megan was shocked by his complete and utter despair. She had never seen, nor heard this side of him. _Why did I let her go by herself? Birthday present...all my fault._

Megan urgently wanted to tell him it was okay- there was no way he could've known this would happen. But she didn't want to give herself away. So she turned to Conner.

"Conner..."

"Yeah?" he turned toward her. She was always somehow struck by the innocence of his penetrating blue eyes. It seemed like an oxymoron, but Megan adored that feature.

"She...she's going to be okay, isn't she?" Megan's voice quivered, Over the past six years, they had lost Jason, Artemis and Wally. Artemis's was of course a ruse, one that had almost cost Kaldur his sanity, and Wally had been gone for an entire year. She couldn't bear the heartache of losing another of her best friends.

"She better be," Conner growled. One of the major differences between these two, was how they responded to emergencies, especially ones where their friends were in danger. Megan became scared and insecure. Conner got angry.

"She has to be," Dick whispered. Artemis noticed how his mask, though it hid his eyes, was cast downwards. His eyes were wide and his fists were clenched tight. She didn't think he had unclenched them since he heard the news. She walked over to him.

"Nightwing." He didn't look up. "You have to let go of this guilt. If we're going to help Starfire, we have to get our heads in the game and put aside our personal feelings."

"You sound like me,"

"Thank you,"

Dick nodded, still not looking up, but stood. The Team tensed, but Dick just squared his shoulders and put on his game face. Dick Grayson was gone. Nightwing was speaking.

"Alright, here's the plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Deathstroke's HQ

November 11

4:37

ONE HOUR EARLIER

"Now, my dear, shall we try this again?"

Kory was bound in tungsten to a chair in the middle of a garage-like complex. Her hands were restrained and confined. Her face was clammy and strings of hair fell in front of her eyes. She stared up at Deathstroke with a murderous glare. She remained silent. He sighed.

"Fine," he said impartially, taking a large fire poker of sorts, glowing purple, and held it up to her face. Sweat beads formed on her head as he brought it closer. He smiled. "Last chance."

She spit in his face.

He calmly wiped off his chin, and shook his head.

"A shame. I was hoping to do this the easy way." He let the long object fall leisurely out of his hand, letting it slap against her thigh, hard. She grit her teeth, trying to hold back her scream.

"Hurts, don't it?" He swung it back and forth. He slapped it against her other thigh, twice as hard. This time a loud cry escaped her lips. She turned her head away. "Aw, don't be that way, honey. I'm just doing my job! Nothing personal,"

When she turned her head back, the look in her eyes was beyond hatred. He chuckled.

"Hoo-hoo, look who's angry! Don't fret, my dear," he got close, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not scarring that pretty face."

She bit at his fingers, as hard as she could. But his reflexes were inhuman. He moved them out of the way point two seconds away from becoming a three-fingered mercenary. He laughed again.

"You do have some spirit, girl. And you haven't blacked out from the pain yet, which is very impressive," he struck her across her knees with the scepter. Her jaw clenched as she again attempted to hold in her cries. The pain was astounding. "You can make it stop, girlie. All you have to do is say where they are."

She stayed completely silent. He nodded, putting down the scepter.

"I should've known. It would take more than this- this _plaything_ to get information out of you." He looked at the poker in disappointment and tossed it aside. He moved slowly and casually toward a long, short metal box, opening it and letting the lid smash to the floor. The sound echoed throughout the enclosure. He hummed as he rummaged through its contents. He picked up a large item, concealed in shadows, and smiled through his mask. He turned toward her, malice glowing in his one good eye.

"No more playtime," he held up a glowing, red-hot, ten inch serrated knife. Her eyes widened. "Time for business."


	11. Chapter 11

Outside LexCorp abandoned factory

November 11

5:51 pm

Dick narrowed his eyes on the target- the sharp edged, gray building below them. The one that somewhere contained Kory. He was certain of it.

Megan concentrated, then using her telekinesis, levitated the six of them down to the ground: the BioPlane circled around and disappeared. Superboy and Wally raced back along to the assumed entrance- busting the door open. The double doors fell easily off their hinges, and Nightwing swung in from above. He landed in a crouch and proceeded quietly. M'gaan regarded the surroundings carefully.

_'Am I the only one who thinks getting in here was way too easy?'_ she thought telepathically. The others wary looks confirmed her worries. Only Dick went on, unfazed.

_'Deathstroke probably didn't think anyone was crazy enough to infiltrate his base.' _Even in thoughts, his voice was constricted. She had never heard Dick so panicked.

_'Even so,' _Kaldur put in. '_We should proceed very carefully. We should never underestimate the enemy. It would be...unwise.'_

If Dick was paying attention to Kaldur'am, he gave no indication of it as he walked ahead. They passed many assortments of crates and other shipping equipment, including many forklifts and empty conveyor belts. Wally shivered.

'_Dude. This place is TOO creepy.'_ he swallowed.

No one said anything. The only sound was the slight footsteps on the concrete floor and the shallow breathing of six heroes. On the opposite side of the structure were another pair of double doors, these ones with clear, square windows near the top. They headed for them. About two seconds from reaching them, Wally zoomed ahead and stopped Dick, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'_What are you doing?' _The muscles strained in Dick's neck.

'_Just...whatever we find in there...' _Wally tried to find the right words.

'_I'll be fine.' _Dick said harshly, pushing him aside. He headed for the doors.

"Wait!" Megan cried out loud. But it was too late. Dick opened the door wide open, and what he saw horrified him.

Kory sat in a chair bound by metal, unconscious and bloody. Dick immediately ran to her side.

He took her face gingerly in his hands. She had a black eye, a swollen lip with blood running down the side of her mouth and some coming down from her eyebrow. She had bruises and scars running down her entire body. One of her fingers was bent at a funny angle.

"Oh, Kory..." he said in horror. Her eyelids fluttered. She coughed, blood speckling her collar. "Oh thank- you're okay. You're alive!"

"Trap," she muttered weakly. "He...kn-knew you would come for...for me. R-Ru...run, Dick. Run,"

A slow clap started from the darkness around them. The Team immediately tensed. Deathstroke emerged from the shadows.

"Very good, Nightwing. Very good." he stopped his malicious applause. "You fit the role perfectly,"

"Deathstroke," Dick's voice shook with rage. "Let. Her. Go."

"Mmm, tempting offer, kid. But no thanks. I have bigger plans." He drew his weapon. "That DON'T include you!"

Deathstroke launched himself at Nightwing, bringing down the weapon in a deadly arc. He jumped away out of reflex, and Deathstroke swung the weapon at Kory instead. The sharp sound of metal slapping against skin pierced the sullen air and Kory stifled a scream.

"NO!" Dick yelled. Deathstroke stood over Kory's weak body, straightening.

"Yes," he said cheerfully, raising the weapon to strike again. As he started to bring the saber down, a streak of red and yellow intercepted him, tackling him to the ground. "Oof!"

"Stay! Away! From! Her!" Wally said between punches. Deathstroke's jaw went slack, and for half a second, Wally relaxed. Then, Deathstroke attacked. He lifted up his knees and vaulted Kid Flash off of him, flying him back twenty feet into SuperBoy.

"KF!" Artemis shouted, then nocked an arrow aimed it straight at Deathstroke. She let it fly, straight and true: directly at Deathstroke's head. He not only dodged it, he caught it moments before it hit his head. He tsked.

"Now, now, children." He smiled sadistically through his mask. "We must learn to play nice."

He sprang forward instantly, without so much as a muscle movement, and put Artemis in a chokehold. Kaldur, M'gaan and Dick all stiffened.

"This got your attention," he growled. "Make so much as a sneeze toward me and your little Tiger buddy gets it."

Kid Flash was still underneath Conner, struggling to push the boy off of him. He groaned weakly, but it didn't look like he would get up anytime soon. The rest of the team didn't move.

"Alright," Deathstroke said smoothly. "We're going to take this nice and easy. First thing you're going to do is restrain the Kryptonian-wanna-be over there. DO IT!"

Megan looked at Dick. He nodded grimly. Tears filled her eyes, and she closed them. When they re-opened, they glowed a pure, bright green. The tungsten that had wrapped around Kory flew off and enveloped Conner. Part of Megan knew this wouldn't hold him for long, but when she met COnner's eyes, she knew he would buy them time. Kory fell down to the ground. Dick started toward her. Deathstroke held his saber closer to Tigress's neck.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't." he chided. Dick had a look of pure loathing on his face. "I really wouldn't."

"No one needs to get hurt here." Kaldur offered, sheathing his water sword. "Tell us what you want."

"Ah ha, here's a good kid. Finally, one of you wants to be civilized," he nodded aprovingly. "Alright, fish-boy. I want all your weapons on the ground at my feet. And I want you to surrender yourselves to me. Willingly."

"Don't!" Tigress grunted. "He's only going to kill me anyways. Don't do it-"

"Hush up, girl. If you know what's good for you!" He pressed the blade closer to her throat. She tried not to swallow. Wally was on his feet now, and looked mortified.

Megan glowed with anger. Deathstroke noticed her, and pulled a gun out from his belt with his free hand.

"Don't you try anything either, girlie. You may be fast, but I'm faster." He gave no implication of bluffing.

Megan narrowed her eyes, but they were no longer luminescent.

"Let her go, Deathstroke." Kid Flash said angriliy.

"Weapons," he gestured to the ground. For a moment, no one moved. Then:

DIck had been slowly moving behind the assassin, and took his chance, leaping and strangling the knife out of his grip. Artemis rolled free, and Wally ran to her side, pulling her out of the way. Dick and Deathstroke wrestled for the long knife in his hands while Megan took the opportunity to free Conner. Fortunately he didn't need the help as he ripped through the metal like tissue paper. He made a beeline for Nightwing and Deathstroke.

"Wait!" M'gann yelled, but Conner crashed into the Terminator at sixty miles an hour. The mercenary doubled over, but recovered with a roll out of the way. He gave one more vicious look at Dick.

"We'll meet again, kid. And next time you won't be so lucky." He retreated sullenly into the shadows. Conner raced forward, but ended up with a fist in the cement. He shook it off angrily. Dick sighed in exhaustion, then ran to Kory. She was still on the ground.

"Kory, can you hear me?" He picked her up gently, holding her in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered faintly. "Please, say something. Anything."

She struggled, but lifted a shaking fist, still clenched tight. She slowly unfurled it, revealing the object inside.

"Happy birthday," she whispered.

In her palm she held a small, crumpled piece of paper. The rest of the team watched, silent from a distance as Dick unfolded the note. There, written in an elegant font, was an address he didn't recognize.

"It's where we first met," she breathed. She smiled sadly. "I...wanted to s-surprise you with...the invite. To...to Tamaran."

He looked at her in amazement. She was inviting him to go to her home with him. He had been dreading her leaving for weeks and now...he would go with her. He shook his head in awe, desperateness in his eyes.

"Kory," He took her face in both hands. "If there is anything, _anything_ in this world I want, it's to be with you. You...you drive me crazy. Insane. Kory, I can't eat, sleep. All I think about is you, what you're doing. _How_ you're doing. All I _want_...is you. I love you, Kory."

A tear traced down her face, and she smiled as best she could. She reached up and lightly touched his cheek.

"I love you, too." He exhaled, and laughed with relief. She laughed weakly as well. Suddenly she gasped, clutching her side. She doubled over in pain.

"Kory? Kory?!" Dick said frantically. The others approached quickly. "She's got internal bleeding. Let's get her out of here. ASAP!"

M'gaan picked her up carefully, and Conner picked up her feet, following Megan out at supersonic speed to the BioShip. Dick watched, shaking. Wally approached slowly, somewhat out of character for him. He placed a hand softly on Dick's shoulder.

"Look man..."

"We should get back. She needs help."

Okay, I just wanted to let you know...I love the reviews! And I'm sorry for all the Chalant fans...this is a KoryXDick story. I grew up with the comics, and Zatanna was always 10 years older than Dick, so it's a little weird to me that they would be together at all:/ Kory and Dick just seemed to fit for me, but I just didn't want you guys to read my story with high hopes for chalant...it's probably not going to happen... but hey! Plenty of drama for others (including Zatanna- you will NOT see this one coming) and you will be surprised...stick around!


	12. Chapter 12

Justice HQ

November 14

7:56 pm

"Ready?"

"Born ready,"

"Alright!" Mal called over the intercom. Bart Allen and Wally West stood, poised and ready to begin the race through the underground track center, studded with industrial lighting and concrete walls. Behind a glass panel, Guardian and Bumblebee sat on red leather cracked stools, waiting for exactly the right moment. Mal smiled. "Here we go,"

He pushed a button on the control pad, and a sharp buzzer went off, sounding through the arena. The two speedsters darted off like bullets, two identical streaks of red and yellow racing at the speed of light. It was 100 laps to finish- and Wally wasn't going to lose. Not for the fifth time in a row.

He pushed himself harder, sweat dripping off his chin and eyebrows, drenching his face. He breathed in and out- in through the nose, out through the mouth. He saw Bart, ahead by a great distance, and his bravado faltered. Bart lapped him- once, twice, three times. By this time, Wally's confidence had reached an all time low. Bart continued to speed ahead as Wally vainly tried to keep up. He pushed his legs to pump faster, his heart to race- but to no avail. Bart reached 100 when Wally was still at 76. He stopped, exhausted. Bart ran over to him.

"You okay?" He helped Wally over to the bench. "Never seen you give up so early before. What's the matter?"

"Matter? I'm never going to be as fast as you, Bart. Or Barry, or Jay. It's not a matter of training, or pushing myself." he shook his head dejectedly. "I'm just slow. I think...I think I'm losing my superspeed."

Bart looked extremely unhappy. He put a hand on Wally's shoulder and sat next to him.

"Listen," he said slowly. "You're right. It's not about pushing your body. It's about pushing your mind." he tapped his head. "You give up on your faith in yourself, your body will too."

Wally looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, okay. Pretend...pretend you're out in a field. Or a street. Where there's nothing ahead of you but empty space. Imagine that it just goes on and on, forever. Now think about running on that field, or street or whatever. Just running, and going faster and faster. And you never have to stop. Because just like that street...you're limitless." He shrugged. "Nothing can stop you but you."

Wally nodded sarcastically.

"Mmmhmm. Yeah. I'll just...do that." Wally rolled his eyes. Bart narrowed his eyes. He called up to Mal.

"We're going again!" he yelled. He helped Wally to his feet. "Can you go again?"

"Of course I can," he grumbled.

"Okay," Bart crouched into position. "Just think about what I said!" Wally rolled his eyes again, but did so.

He lowered himself into a low crouch- a runner's position. He closed his eyes- and imagined a long road. A road that ran through Kansas, his home state. Sunflowers, blue skies- the whole shebang. He imagined it so vividly he could almost smell the wheat fields.

BUZZ!

Wally shot off like a rocket. I'm limitless, he thought. He kept his eyes closed, letting his instincts carry him over the curves and turn. He didn't know how fast he was going- and he didn't care. When he ran like this, he was happy. He felt his momentum picking up, and he opened his eyes- Bart was only a few feet in front of him. Invigorated, he poured on the speed. He passed Bart, and Bart's eyes widened.

"Did you just lap me?!" He called over the rush. Wally was bewildered? Did he? He concentrated. Sunflowers...empty streets...he went even faster, and lapped Bart a second time. Bart frowned slightly, and picked up the pace as well. By the end, it was Wally- 100, Bart- 97. Bart heaved.

"Holy- how did I do that?!" Wally grinned ear to ear, excited. Bart grinned as well.

"I told you," he panted. "It's all in the mindset. Crazy what a positive attitude can do for you."

"Wow," Wally said, shaking his head. "Who taught you that? Jay? Barry?"

"Neither." Bart smiled. "You did."

Wally was stunned.

"You mean...I showed you how to go faster?" he smiled. "So...in the future..."

"Nope!" Bart put his hands up. "I will reveal nothing!"

"Oh c'mon!" Wally pleaded. "You gotta at least tell me how I came up with that! It's ingenious!"

Bart looked down.

"I can't..." he cast his eyes away. He tried to think of something that would change the subject, but Wally was on top of it.

"Please! I want to hear of how my superior mind invented this...this system!" Wally pushed. "C'mon, Bart! Please!"

"You get put in a position where you have to go faster!" Bart snapped, then ran out of the room in a rush. Wally looked startled.

Mal turned to Karen, alarmed.

"Is he okay?" Mal's deep voice resonated through the small chamber.

"I don't know," Karen answered, concerned. "I know Wally especially asks him about the future a lot, but I've never seen him react so strongly to it before,"

"Then maybe it has to do with the question," Mal furrowed his brow. "Speaking of questions, you answered mine over a year ago. And we still haven't set a date."

"Honey, I just don't see the rush," she wrapped her arms around him. "If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, what difference does our names on a piece of paper make?"

"I want to call you my wife," he grinned, pulling her down into his lap. She smirked back.

As Mal and Karen shared a tender kiss, Wally West raced down the hallway towards Bart's room. He approached it, but hesitated before knocking. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry you overreacted when I asked you a vital part of my future?' No, of course not. Wally had never been very good with apologies. He took a deep breath. Just as he was about to knock, Cassie walked by. She raised an eyebrow. Wally blushed.

"I, uh, asked him a question. And he sort of flipped out," Wally grimaced."

"What did you ask him?" she asked, surprised. "I didn't even know it was possible for Bart to flip out,"

"Well, apparently it is," Wally grumbled. He banged on the door. "Come on, Bart. Open up!"

The door stayed shut.

"Wally!" Cassie scolded. "You have to be gentle! He's obviously very upset!" she turned to the door, and spoke with a soothing voice.

"Bart, honey? Are you okay?" she asked softly. "Can I come in?"

It opened.

"O...kay," Wally said, walking in. Bart sat hunched over on the end of his bed, facing the window. One perk of having an underwater base, the view was fantastic. Wally approached tentatively.

"What do you want, Wally?" Bart sniffed. Had he been crying?

"Dude, I..." Wally's voice trailed off, at a loss for words. Cassie approached Bart, and lightly touched his shoulder. He shrugged away.

"Bart," she said, voice dripping with sympathy. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Bart turned toward her and Wally, eyes red.

"I...I can't tell you,"

"Why?"

"I just can't!" he yelled and ran his fingers through his hair angrily. Cassie put a hand on his back again, and this time it stayed there.

"Yes, you can," she looked into his eyes. "Whatever it is, Bart, we're your friends. You can tell us anything."

Bart looked at her like there was nothing he wanted more. He hung his head.

"I...can't," he whispered miserably.

Wally felt horrible. Why had he pushed the kid so hard? He walked up.

"Bart," he knelt in front of him. "Man, listen to me. Whatever this is, it's eating you up. You can't carry this by yourself. It's me and Cassie. We're here for you. It's what friends do. We don't have to tell anyone else."

Bart looked up. "You promise?"

Cassie looked at Wally. He nodded. She looked into his eyes.

"I do,"

"Same here."

Bart took a deep breath. He shuddered, and looked down.

"You're running to save someone," he said in a near-audible whisper. "If you don't go faster then...then she dies."

A sick, twisted feeling crawled up Wally's stomach.

"Who?" Cassie knit her eyebrows.

"Zatanna."

Wally heaved a sigh of relief, than felt immensely guilty for doing so. He had immediately thought of Artemis...but no. Zatanna. Still bad.

"But, Bart?" Cassie shook her head. "Why couldn't you tell us that? He goes faster and saves Zatanna. Doesn't that help?"

"He doesn't," Bart stared at the floor.

"He doesn't...what?" Cassie asked.

"He doesn't...do it. He doesn't save her. Zatanna dies. That's why I couldn't tell you," he looked up with tears in his eyes. Cassie looked horrified.

"Oh, Bart," She brought him close in a hug, and he cried into her shoulder. He felt no shame. No embarrassment. His tears were a cry of relief. He had carried that for so long, it felt good to take some of that burden off his shoulders.

Wally, however, had gone green. Bile built up in his throat. Zatanna dies because he's too slow? That was his worst nightmare. For years now he had been afraid- no, terrified- that one day someone would die because he couldn't go fast enough. Now Bart was prophesying it, right here and now. He shook his head in denial.

"No, no this is wrong," Wally stammered. "No, because if you know, we can stop it. We can prevent it, just like we prevented Barry's death. Right?"

Bart shook his head sadly.

"No," he sniffed, wiping his eyes. "We can't. Her death saves a lot of peoples lives."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, blue eyes wide.

"I've already told you too much!" Bart stood up. "But I'll say- because Zatanna dies, Dick lives, Kory lives, you live-"

He pointed to Wally.

"I don't care about MY life!" Wally almost shouted. "There has to be a way to-"

"-and Artemis lives."

That hit Wally like a brick to the face.

"I'm sorry." Bart collapsed on the bed again. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Wally backed up. He had to get out of this room. Get some space. He jetted out.

"Shhh," Cassie hugged him again. "Bart, none of this is your fault. You did what you had to do," They parted, and Bart's green eyes stared into Cassie's soft, blue ones. Her lips parted slightly. And they kissed.

It was a strange kiss. Not in the way it felt, but how it had happened. Cassie kissed him. Or did Bart kiss her? Her lips were warm. His were salty.

When they parted, both stared at each other wide-eyed.

"Whoa," Bart said.

"Yeah," Cassie looked confused, scared and sad at the same time. "Are...um, are you okay?"

"Yeah." he furrowed his brow and looked away. What had he done?

She stood up awkwardly.

"Um," she sucked in her lips. "I'm going to go now, but um, if you need anything..."

Bart nodded.

Cassie left, closing the door behind her softly.

"Why are you coming out of Bart's room?" A voice asked. She jumped, turning around. Tim stood there, watching her with an eyebrow raised. "And why are you so jumpy,"

Tears filled her eyes. What had she done?

"I have to go," she said, voice cracking. She pushed past him and ran down the hall.

"Cassie wait!" he yelled, running after her. She ran into her room and closed the door. "Cassie! Cassie, open the door!"

But Cassie didn't. She cried into her pillow and ignored him.


	13. Chapter 13

A few doors away, Dick Grayson was a wreck.

Kory wasn't doing well. Only two days ago she had been mercilessly beaten by a maniacal mercenary and had almost died. The internal damage was ten times worse than the outside. The bleeding and broken bones had been hard to treat, as no one there was familiar with her anatomy. Dick hadn't moved in those entire two days.

"Dick?" M'gaan asked. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

Dick didn't answer, but the circles around his eyes did.

Conner walked in from behind Megan, but didn't say anything. He knew Kory...wasn't doing too well. Dick looked like he was either about to pass out or scream from exhaustion. He realized...Dick was in love with this girl. Conner would have no idea what he would do with himself in Megan was in her place. Cry. Yell. Probably punch something.

Dick looked like he was about to do all three. Conner sighed and walked over.

"You need some serious Z's." he shrugged. "I'll monitor. You go get some shut eye, man. No offense, but you look terrible."

A twitch of a smile played across Dick's lips.

"Thanks." He stood up, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Conner was actually surprised. He hadn't really expected Dick to take his offer so easily. But two, pushing three days of no sleep has to wear down on you eventually. Even if you were boy wonder.

Dick walked down the hallway, and Conner and Megan both pulled up chairs next to Kory's bedside. Conner was seriously alarmed by her appearance. Her glow was completely gone, washed out and replaced by a sickly palor. Her smile was gone as well, and even in sleep she looked pained. Conner hated this. Not just because it was Kory, though that was partly. Because he hated feeling helpless. Here he was, mini-Kryptonian, most powerful boy on Earth- helpless. He wondered if Superman ever felt this way. This...self-doubt. That even though Conner...and Clark...both had incredible gifts, at the end of the day super hearing won't heal someone's broken bones.

Kory twitched. Conner exchanged a glance with Megan. He leaned forward.

"Kory? Can...can you hear me?" Conner said quietly. It was silent. He looked at Megan again when a short cough disrupted the air of silence around them. Kory's eyes were open.

"Is he mad?" she croaked. Another array of harsh coughs racked her body, and she tried sitting up. Megan put a gentle but firm hand on her arm.

"That's not a good idea," Megan said, voice stern but eyes melting. "You're still really weak,"

"I have to find Dick. He'll be so upset," she said, eyes tearing up. Conner didn't understand.

"Kory we're all upset," her eyes widened at his words. "What that psycho did to you-"

"No," her voice shook, lip quivered. "He's mad at me."

Megan and Conner stared at her, bewildered.

"Kory, why in the world would he be mad at you?" Conner asked, concerned. The beautiful alien stared at her hands.

"I...I did this to myself. It's my fault, I had my guard down. If I had just been more alert-"

"Stop." Megan said angrily. Conner was surprised by the amount of force in her voice. "This? This is not your fault. This was Deathstroke. Dick knows that. He's worried himself sick over you. He literally left your side ten minutes ago."

Kory's eyes brimmed with tears. Conner hated seeing girls cry. They always conveyed a sense of incredible hurt in their face. He hated to admit it, but he also thought girls looked the prettiest when they cried. Their eyes offset by red-rims. Their eyelashes dark and wet, their cheeks flushed. He still hated seeing it though. Girls should never have to cry.

"Hey," Conner swallowed. He wasn't very good with the concept of bedside manner, but he tried his best. "Nobody here blames you. Especially not Grayson. We all just want one thing- for you to get better. Dick wants that too, more than anybody. Today's the first day he's gotten off his butt to even take a shower. Hasn't let anyone else take care of you. You think he would do that if he were angry?"

She shook her head pitifully.

"I don't think so, either."

Megan was amazed at her boyfriend's speech. Maybe Conner was a bigger softie than even she had realized. She wanted to wrap him in her arms right then and there, but of course, she didn't. She just beamed at him, a look that made him blush. Kory straightened.

"So. How bad is it?" she took a deep breath. Megan stood up and went to the end of her bed, where a metal clipboard was hooked to the end of the bedpost. She flipped a few pages, committing it to memory, and hovered back over. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Kory," she started. "You have massive internal bleeding from three out of four stomachs, a punctured lung, and four broken ribs. One of your fingers was completely detached from its socket. A couple of bruises and a black eye. A scar or two. We...we're doing all we can."

Kory exhaled, smiling with relief. Megan turned to Conner in confusion, then faced Kory again.

"Um...are you...happy with this?"

"It's not nearly as serious as you made it sound," Kory smiled again, looking down with a kind of amused humor. "On my planet, such wounds are common. Not all put together, but my people are also fast healers. I was more afraid that my heart had been ripped open."

"Nope," Conner grimaced. "'Cuz then you would be dead."

Kory knit her eyebrows in confusion as Dick ran in. He exhaled at the sight of Kory sitting up. He smiled in desperate relief.

"Dick!" Kory tried sitting up more, but her weak arms failed her and she fell back into her pillows.

"Kory!" Dick ran to her, then glared at Conner and Megan. "Why didn't you tell me she was awake?!"

"I've only been up for a few minutes, Dick," Kory mumbled, stroking a piece of hair away from his face. "I'm fine, really."

Dick's heart did a backwards somersault. He stared at her green eyes, so deep and sweet, and cursed himself for not being the first person she saw when she woke up. He wanted to punch himself.

"Tell him it's really okay," Kory turned her big, green eyes toward Conner. He was caught a little off guard, but turned to Dick and nodded.

"Apparently we made it sound a lot more serious than it was," he shrugged.

Dick leaned over and grabbed her chart, one he had read over and over again and found it hadn't changed. He looked over, arching a flawless eyebrow.

"Kory, these charts basically...they basically say you're dying," He took a shaky breath.

"Preposterous," she waved her hand, but groaned as she sat up. Three pairs of hands instantly reached forward to help, but she shook her head. "Goodness, it's like I'm dying here,"

Dick couldn't help his eyes water a little with relief. He knew she was making light of it for his benefit, but he smiled and took her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb.

"I love you," he looked up from under his brow. His eyes were bluer than she remembered. He said the words sincerely, with no trace of whimsy or disbelief.

"I love you back," she grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

November 15

3601 NW 54th St, Star City

2:32 am

Zatanna dreamt of Dick Grayson.

Her mind wanted to curse itself for being so cliche. A walk on the beach? At sunset? Oh, and don't' forget the violinist in the background. Okay, so maybe there was no violinist. She still thought it was stereotypical. Her subconscious told her to shut up.

On some level, Zatanna knew she was dreaming. Unfortunately at the moment, she was at some other level. His hand in hers was warm, fingers interlocked. His white shirt stood out brightly against his midnight black hair, and bright blue eyes. His thumb stroking the back of her hand as they walked.

"So, did you have a good time?" Zatanna asked casually. She had an implanted memory of a date, one that involved horseback riding and picnics.

Seriously brain, have some originality! She mentally scolded.

Dick didn't answer her, only smiled. He stopped, turning around to look at her. He tilted his head.

"Are you going to answer the question?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling. He took a step closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If you don't tell me if you liked it, I guess I can-"

Her words were cut short by a kiss- a wonderful, toe-curling kiss that promptly swept her off her feet. It was a first kiss, kind of kiss. They parted, and she smiled widely.

"What was that for?" she grinned mischieviously. He smirked and opened his mouth to speak-

"I don't want to take what's yours,"

Zatanna's heart stopped. That wasn't Dick's voice. It an instant, the world rotated around her until she was standing in a graveyard, staring at Kory.

She was even more perfect than Zatanna cared to remember.

She was glowing a bronze, tan aura. Her thick, black lashes framed her beaming emerald eyes, and her cheekbones were defined and immaculate. Her lips were plump, shiny and spread into a flawless smile. Her ruby hair was curled in piles on top of her head- but the worst...

Her dress was white, fitting around her ridiculously curvaceous body. A veil lay on her head, and an enormous ring glittered on her finger. She smiled that innocent, sincere smile once more.

"That is not my intention," she tilted her head almost maniacally as Dick Grayson, dressed as her groom, approached from the fog behind her. He lifted Starfire in the air, twirling her as she laughed. Zatanna's eyes brimmed.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?" she cried, ashamed at her own desperateness. Kory and Dick both stopped, freezing. They turned their slowly withering heads towards Zatanna. The zombie couple inched towards her, their once fine clothes in rags.

"Don't miss any opportunities," Kory rasped in voice that was and wasn't hers. Zatanna backed away in horror.

"C'mon, Z," Zatanna cringed at the sound of his voice, the use of her nickname. His face fell apart in front of her. "Don't miss them!"

The two lunged at her, and she screamed.

She sat bolt upright in her bed.

She heaved a shaky breath. Where the hell had that come from?

She checked her clock. Five o'clock in the morning? Too late to go back to bed. Too early to get up. She groaned, and fell back into her pillow, staring around at her apartment. Her purple, plush sheets billowed around her and she angrily kicked them off. She was sweating. She sat up again, rubbing her eyes with her palms and sighed. She lazily swung her feet out of bed and stood up, wobbling her way towards the light switch. Her vision was foggy, but she recognized the faint red, beeping light in the corner by her nightstand. She furrowed her brow, flipped on the fan switch and made her way over to the answering machine.

"Hello? Z, if you're there, please pick up." Not Dick's voice- Wally? "I have to talk to you. Now."

She knit her eyebrows in confusion. Why was Wally needing to talk to her at two in the morning? Three more messages.

"Um, yeah...Zatanna? Scratch that, don't call back," Wally again. He sounded...conflicted. "Sorry it's just been a really long night and I uh, wanted to- okay, bye!"

By now, Zatanna's head had started pounding. She turned on the next message and went into the kitchen, opening a drawer and taking a bottle of aspirin with relief.

"Zatanna." This was Dick. After her nightmare, Zatanna nearly choked after hearing his voice. "Hey, I uh...I know it's late but...we used to call each other late, you know? I guess I was just hoping...I don't know. I guess I just wanted to let you know that...Kory was kidnapped. We got her out but...she's banged up pretty bad, Z." Zatanna tried not to let how emotional he sounded get to her. "Anyways...your magic would just help out. A lot. And...and I miss you, Z. Okay, uh...yeah. Bye."

Zatanna's heart was caught in her throat. The red bulb still flickered, but Zatanna reached for her costume.

"Egnahc otni siht," she chanted, and her uniform magically appeared on her body. She ignored the last message on her machine and turned to the fire escape. She took one last look around her room, and vanished.

Hey guys! SOOOOO Sorry I haven't been uploading- kinda hit a rough patch. All better now! Hope u like:)


End file.
